The Neurological Surgery Tissue Bank is an organized repository of malignant and nonmalignant tissues from patients undergoing craniotomy for removal of tissue. Procedures have been designed to comply with the stringent requirements for informed consent, patient confidentiality, multiple users (requiring tissue conservation) and prioritization. This bank is directed by Dr. Deen, who meets twice a month with a Core Committee to consider requests for tissue, establish and review policy, resolve problems and address evolving issues relating to all issues pertaining to the Core's activities. The Tissue Bank Core in this grant application will provide services to each of the projects in the SPORE. Its aim is to distribute brain tumor tissue samples to SPORE investigators and to create tissue arrays from a variety of brain tumor types. These tissue arrays will be made available for research activities within and outside UCSF. Specifically, we propose to 1) collect and distribute tissue samples in support of the SPORE projects; 2) create and distribute tissue arrays from glioblastoma, oligodendroglioma, and meningioma tumors; and [3) supply clinical correlative/follow up data on distributed samples and arrays.